


Parallax

by gladiatorAviator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladiatorAviator/pseuds/gladiatorAviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots that aren't big enough to warrant their own fic. Each one will have a small summary in their chapter and relevant tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The ocean is far grander than expected.

“It’s beautiful, Armin,” Eren breathed, putting a hand to his heart. The ocean was laid before him in full grandeur, the sun hitting the tops of the waves, clouds in the sky stained orange and pink in the sunset. The waves shimmered and shined, green, green like Eren’s eyes, dusted with golden spun yellows, deep purples hidden beneath the brightness. 

Eren spun around on his heel, elated. Sand dunes waited in the distance, like humps of some enormous creature lying just below the surface of the earth. The white sand shot out from underneath his feet, pleasantly warm and slightly squishy between his toes. “It’s just like everything you ever said.”

He walked towards the water, grinning as it undulated back and forth over the sand, rushing and weaving as far as his eyes could see. It splashed against his ankles, a cold shock against the warm sunlight, stealing a breath from his lungs. Eren steeled himself, letting the ocean-- _the ocean!_ \--twist around his legs, inviting him in deeper, deeper into its depths. Experimentally, he dipped a hand into the waves, then back up to his mouth, cautiously tasting the water. 

“Salty!” Eren spat, making a face. “It’s really really salty! An entire body of water filled with salt! It’s just as you said, Armin!” He laughed, diving into a wave as it passed by him, thoroughly soaking him through. 

Suddenly, the sand beneath him dropped, making him fall down to his waist. The ocean pulled against him, trying to drag him out. Eren fought against the waves, retreating out of the water. His heart raced, the sand an unsure foundation beneath his feet, but even then, the pull of the ocean wasn’t enough to completely dampen his elation. Still, he had work to do.

Sighing, Eren picked himself up, turning back to his horse to grab his load. His horse nickered at him as he climbed into the back of the cart, carefully hoisting up the burden he was shouldered to carry. 

“The ocean stretches forever, Armin. The sun looks like an eye, sitting on the edge of the waves. It looks endless, stretching into infinity. It’s just like you said.”

He pulled the sheet back slightly, tears stinging at the edges of his eyes. Dull, yellow hair peeked beneath the white, blue eyes glassy and unseeing. 

“I wish you could have seen it with me.”


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 84, Eren needs Armin by his side more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a quick prompt I saw on tumblr while working on the rewrite. Needed to take a break so I wrote this instead. Enjoy!

“I can’t sleep without you here,” Eren clasped onto Armin’s shoulder, breaths heavy, cheeks stained with drying tears. “Please, I can’t do this. Not tonight.”

Armin let himself be pulled back into Eren’s claustrophobic hug, pushing down the anxiety that was pushing up his throat. “I don’t know if they’ll let me stay,” he said softly. 

“Please,” Eren whimpered, burying his head into Armin’s shoulder. “I almost lost you. Please don’t leave me alone.”

“I’ll do my best, Eren,” Armin said quietly. “I know they want me back upstairs to make sure everything’s healed up fine, but I’ll have to see if they’ll let me out of the medical wing tonight.” 

“Thank you,” Eren whispered, his voice hoarse. His hand met Armin’s, gripping them tightly. He heaved a breath, sobs threatening to wrack through his body again. He remembered, only hours ago, seeing Armin alive on the rooftop, quiet breaths as his body hissed steam through wounds, sealing them and sewing scar tissue. He had looked radiant, otherworldly, a dead man ascended to an angel. And when his eyes opened, that’s when Eren knew that he could never lose him again. Those bright blue eyes, they held all of Eren’s dreams within.

Armin squeezed his hand, rising slowly from the bed. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” He leaned down hesitantly, pressing his lips to Eren’s, then rushing out the door, unsuccessfully trying to hide his blush. 

Prickling heat lingered on Eren’s lips, warmth rising up his neck and coloring his cheeks. _It’s going to be okay,_ Eren consoled himself. Armin was _here,_ Armin was alive and that’s all that mattered. 

He could hear Armin’s footsteps hurrying down the hall, his heart skipping a beat as he reappeared in the doorway. Candlelight framed a halo behind his golden hair, softening his features into a oil painting, gentler than Jean’s charcoal drawings could ever be. How could anyone capture Armin’s beauty? He was perfect, and drawings always held imperfections. No color could ever match his ocean eyes, no line could ever capture his thin but powerful frame. He was already a masterpiece just by existing. 

Armin wordlessly snuggled back up against Eren’s chest, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist. “They said as long as I get to sleep soon, it would be okay.” His eyelids were drooping already, his head becoming heavier as he began to drift to sleep.

Eren clasped Armin’s free hand, pressing his forehead against his. “I think that will be fine,” he said. He, too, felt exhaustion weighing him down, pressuring him to rest. “Everything is fine now that you’re here.”

Armin tiredly hummed in reply, his lips quirking into a smile. 

Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
